El pecado de amarte LightxL YAOI
by itamikurushimi979
Summary: Tu un Ángel enamorado de un dios como yo es un pecado. -Light Yagami Tu eres un dulce con el que caigo en tentación. -L Lawliet El pecado de amarte es...
1. Chapter 1

Light Yagami es un Estudiante modelo Educado y muy Inteligente . pero esconde un secreto, el es _Kira_ el asesino en serie mas buscado en Japón por la policía japonesa,el FBI pero mas importante por L el mejor detective del mundo.

-¡yo me convertiré en el Dios del nuevo mundo!

[...]

El mejor detective del mundo. su rostro es desconocido igual que su nombre real pero el caso Kira lo obliga a mostrar su rostro a los únicos miembros de la policía japonesa que no renunciaron a su deber de capturar a kira y para capturarlo aparecerá ante Light Yagami sospechoso numero uno de la lista.

-Soy L


	2. Chapter 2 El plan

light estaba acostado tranquilamente en su cama cuando su teléfono sonó -Ryuga -dijo mirando la pantalla del móvil en la cual venían unas letras dando a entender que era un numero desconocido del cual L solía llamar.

-¿que necesitas Ryuga?.

- _light necesito que vengas al cuartel_ -contesto el azabache del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿es necesario ir a esta hora? -pregunto Light.

- _si es algo que tengo que decirte urgentemente_ .

-esta bien tomare un taxi e iré ahora mismo -dijo light tomando su chaqueta.

- _no te preocupes por eso Watari esta esperándote afuera de tu casa._

-¿afuera? -pregunto el castaño incrédulo asomándose por la ventana y efectivamente Watari estaba afuera en la limosina esperando a que saliera. -bien te veo en el cuartel. -y con eso corto la llamada.

-se puede saber ¿Por qué Ryuga quiere verme?.

-no lo se el me a pedido que viniera por usted y así lo hice -contesto el mayor mientras daba vuelta y se estacionaba en una pastelería.

-¿que pasa?

-también me pidió un pastel ahora vuelvo. -se quito el cinturón y salió para entrar a la pastelería.

-me pregunto ¿a que sabrán los labios de Ryuga?. -Light dándose cuenta de lo que dijo en voz alta movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacar eso de su cabeza. -¿pero que tonterías estoy pensando?.

-perdón por tardar tanto -se disculpo Watari.

-no hay problema...y ¿Ryuga siempre come dulces? -pregunto el castaño.

-si desde que era un niño -contesto el mayor con una sonrisa.

-vaya ¿y no le hace daño comer tantos dulces?.

-nunca ha tenido problemas con eso. -respondió el peligris estacionado el coche en el estacionamiento del hotel. -llegamos.

Light bajo del auto y siguió a watari hasta llegar a el cuartel General donde L estaba.

-pase -dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta.

-gracias.

-dejare esto en la cocina. siéntete L vendrá en un momento -le ofreció el peligris mientras se perdía en la cocina rápidamente.

-Light me alegra que hayas venido -dijo el Azabache mientras se sentaba de cuclillas en el sillón frente a Light. -por favor siéntate.- le señalo el sillón que estaba frente al de el.

-gracias -dijo Light y se sentó poniendo su pierna arriba de la otra.

L coloco su pulgar en sus labios mirando la acción de Light. ese cabello tan brillante y sedoso a la vista esos orbes color miel mirándolo interrogante esos labios que se moría por probar.

-¿a que me has llamado?.

-pues tengo algo que decirte.

-¿que es?

-Light tu -L le miro a los ojos y dijo -me gustas.

Light se quedo congelado unos segundos procesando lo que Ryuga había dicho.

- _esta tratando de hacerse de que de verdad le gusto para encontrar pruebas de que soy kira_ -pensó el castaño. -eso... ¿era lo que tenias que decirme?..

-si ¿Qué piensas al respecto? -pregunto el Azabache mordiendo su pulgar. - entiendo si n-

no pudo continuar ya que Light había aprisionado sus labios en un beso. sus lenguas luchaban mientras exploraban la boca del contrario sumergiéndolos en el placer mas grande de sus vidas.

- _ese dulce sabor a pastel de fresas y café es delicioso -_ pensó el castaño, sus ojos se habían cerrado desde que sintió ese dulce sabor embriagador y adictivo estaba besando a Ryuga y este le correspondía _demasiado bien_ ¿acaso ya había besado antes? ¿su primer beso fue con un hombre o con una mujer? pero mas importante ¿con quien?.

-agh -un gemido ahogado salió de la boca de L este tratando de moverse tiro la tasa de café al suelo haciendo que se rompiera sobre la alfombra.

light al necesitar tomar aire se separo del Azabache cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho empujo a Ryuga haciendo que este cayera sobre la taza de café rota.

-ahg! -se quejo de dolor.

Light salió corriendo de la habitación ¿Cómo pude besar a Ryuga? ¿Por qué lo hice? eran las preguntas que se hacia asi mismo.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿En que piensas Light?

Watari se había acercado rápidamente a ayudar a L cuando lo vio en el suelo, lo coloco en el sillón y fue por el botiquín. L tenia unas cortadas en su espalda producto de haber caído sobre la taza rota. L retiro la camisa para que watari pudiera tratarle las heridas. el azabache miro al mayor sacando unas gazas y alcohol.

-no le diré a nadie lo que paso -dijo el mayor mientras retiraba algunos pedazos de porcelana que se habían incrustado en la espalda del azabache.

-gracias.

-¿cree que funcione ese plan? -pregunto el mayor colocando la gaza con alcohol en las heridas del azabache.

L hiso una mueca por el ardor de la herida -probablemente Light ya se ha dado cuenta del plan.

-eso es lo que quería ¿no?

-si pero existen 2 posibles resultados -contesto L -el se dará cuenta del plan y tratara de hacerme creer que no es kira para luego averiguar mi nombre y matarme probando que es kira y el otro es que fingirá que le gusto de verdad y hará que me enamore de el para que me ponga de su lado y cuando le diga mi nombre me matara probando así que es kira. las dos llegan al mismo resultado. además existe 97% de probabilidades de que escoja el segundo resultado.

watari termino de colocar la venda y guardo todo dentro del botiquín -te traeré un trozo de pastel. -y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

...

light cerro la puerta de su habitación y se sentó pesadamente en la orilla de la cama. - _¿como pude besarlo?_ -pensó light mirando al suelo.

-te ves alterado -dijo el shinigami con voz ronca.

-como no estarlo.

-¿fue L?.

-si Ryuk fue L ese maldito solo sabe sacarme de mis cabales -respondió Light enojado.

-¿esta vez como lo hiso? -pregunto el shinigami.

light al recordarlo solo atino a sonrojarse hasta las orejas y voltear la mirada.

-¿tan malo fue? -pregunto Ryuk.

-olvídalo -dijo Light -hay manzanas en la cocina.

con esas palabras el shinigami salió rápidamente de la habitación y fue a buscar sus preciadas manzanas.

-Ryuk es un shinigami peligroso pero también tiene su debilidad. ¿Cuál será la debilidad del plan de L?.

Light se levanto de la cama y busco su pijama se metió a la ducha y pensó en que haría contra el plan de L.

ya vestido decidió anotar algunos nombres de criminales en el Death note. pero cada rato pensaba en la cara de L cuando le había besado, era la primera ves que veía un casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas del azabache.

-de seguro tiene un hueco por el cual atacar -se dijo a si mismo.

Dándose cuenta de cuan pervertido sonó se sonrojo a mas no poder y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de mandar a volar aquellos pensamientos demasiado impuros para el futuro dios del nuevo mundo.

-¿en que piensas light? -le pregunto Ryuk mirándolo curioso.

-en nada Ryuk.


	4. Chapter 4 Segundo kira

Naomi Misora estaba desaparecida, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que había besado a Light y quería repetirlo. había ido a la universidad y se encontró con Light que actuaba como si estuviera coqueteando con el. era un poco raro pero ese era el plan de L desde un principio. y ahora estaba comiéndose su rebanada de pastel numero 15 del día y eso que apenas eran las 8:00 de la mañana. -Watari -llamo al mayor.

-aquí tiene -watari apareció rápidamente con otra rebanada de pastel.

-gracias.

ya habían pasado 9 horas tratando de investigar acerca de la desaparición de Naomi Misora cuando Watari hablo llamando la atención de todos. -Ryuusaki, algo esta pasando en Sakura TV.

cuando encendió la televisión divisaron a los 3 presentadores de Sakura TV.

- _todos los reporteros y equipos aquí somos rehenes de Kira sin embargo tenemos la obligación profesional de compartir este mensaje con ustedes. les aseguramos que esto no es una farsa y que Sakura TV no reporta esto con fines sensacionalistas._

-¿rehenes de kira? -dijo Aizawa. -¿que es esto?

- _hace 4 días el director de programación de Sakura tv recibió 4 cintas. después de meticulosos exámenes no existe duda de que son de kira. La primera cinta que recibimos contiene una predicción de la muerte de 2 criminales que fueron arrestados recientemente. Como lo predijo a la hora que aquí se especifico ambos murieron repentinamente de un ataque al corazón._

-si lo que dicen es verdad claramente es algo que solo Kira pudo hacer -pensó L.

- _kira dio instrucciones de que se transmita la segunda cinta hoy a las 5:59 pm. y vamos a cumplir con sus demandas. Esta cinta deberá mostrar sus poderes al predecir otra muerte, también sabemos que contiene un mensaje de Kira para toda la humanidad._

todos miraron expectantes la pantalla cuando escucharon eso ultimo.

-eso tiene que ser una farsa ¿no creen -dijo Aizawa.

-creo que ni Sakura TV haría algo tan bajo -le dijo Matsuda.

- _y ahora el video._

En la pantalla apareció una imagen con la palabra KIRA.

- _soy Kira. si este video se esta transmitiendo el 18 de abril a las 5:59 como lo pedí entonces son las 5:59 con 47, 48, 49 por favor sintonicen la televisora de Tayu . El reportero Kasuki kuhinimo murió de un ataque al corazón. a las 6 en punto._

todos miraron el televisor extrañados a que se refería ¿Por qué mataría a un reportero?

-pónganlo -dijo L. el televisor cambio y vieron a un reportero que parecía estar sentado en su lugar con la cabeza hacia atrás.

-ah no puede ser -dijo Matsuda.

-¿como lo hizo? -grito Ukita.

-pon el otro canal. -dijo L. -y necesito que traigas otro televisor Watari, No que sean 2.

-si.

- _les presentare a otra victima. mi siguiente blanco es el señor shieshi kioasumi periodista de la NHN el ahora reporta en vivo, el también se ha atrevido a desafiar a Kira_

-¡Ryuusaki! -grito Mastsuda.

-cambia a el canal 24.

Watari obedeció donde apareció de nuevo el blanco que kira había seleccionado.

-por favor cambia otra vez.

- _ahora que han visto 2 pruebas el mismo dia no tendrán problema en creer que yo soy Kira._

-kira dijo que enviaría un mensaje a todo el mundo -pensó L -¡Detengan la transmisión!¡no podemos dejar que termine!.

Matsuda corrió al teléfono -llama a Sakura TV.

-es imposible -dijo Aizawa. -lo intento pero no logro localizar a ninguno de mis contactos en la estación.

-tampoco contestan en la recepción -comento Matsuda.

-Maldición -grito Ukita corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Ukita! -le grito Matsuda.

-yo mismo detendré la transmisión si es necesario. -dijo Ukita corriendo al auto para conducir a Sakura TV.

- _habitantes del planeta por favor escúchenme, lo ultimo que quiero hacer es matar a los inocentes. odio la maldad y amo la justicia siempre he pensado en la policía como aliados no como enemigos._

-¡maldito seas Kira! -grito L en sus adentros mientras ponía su pulgar en su boca.

- _pretendo crear un mundo nuevo uno perfecto. si acceden unirse yo se que podemos lograrlo y mientras nadie intente atraparme prometo que los inocentes no morirán. aun si no están de acuerdo con migo lo único que pido es que no publiquen sus opiniones en los medios. si pueden hacer eso no serán lastimados. lo único que tienen que ser ahora es ser pacientes. creare un mejor mundo del que todos puedan disfrutar díganle adiós al mundo como lo conocen. pronto tendremos un nuevo mundo lleno de benevolencia todas las personas intenten imaginarlo. que la policía y yo-_

ahora el cuerpo sin vida de Ukita estaba tirado en el suelo, Aizawa iba a ir hacia allí pero L lo detuvo, el jefe yagami consiguió las cintas y salió de Sakura TV a salvo.

watari entro con el jefe shoichiro siendo ayudando por el.

-kira puede controlar las acciones de sus victimas así que pudo haberlo enviado desde Osaka sin haber estado ahí. -pensó L mirando el sobre -Aizawa mande estas cintas al laboratorio.

-si tengo algunos amigos ahí me asegurare de que revisen bien esto. -contesto Aizawa.

-por favor as lo, mientras tanto revisare las cintas para ver que nos pueden decir. -dijo L.

tras haber revisado las cintas L mando la cinta numero 4 a ser transmitida con autorización dando a entender que la respuesta a Kira era que No cooperarían con el.

...

light estaba en su cuarto habiendo visto todo acerca de las cintas y que el obviamente nunca había mandado.

-eso demuestra que hay otro shinigami. y que la Libreta cayo en manos de alguien que esta de acuerdo con Kira -dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos. -y esa persona tiene los ojos. lo que lo hace mortífero. su poder para matar lo hace superior al mío. -dijo caminando hacia su cama -una cosa es segura. si no interfiero L morirá dentro de los próximos 4 días -puso su mano en su barbilla pensando -sin embargo este impostor perjudica la imagen de Kira con muertes sin sentido sin mencionar que si lo atrapan la Death Note ser descubierta y eso no lo puedo permitir. no puedo dejarlo solo por mas tiempo.

-jajaajajja -la risa ronca de Ryuk resonó en el cuarto.

-por lo tanto lo que debe pasar pronto -Light miro a Ryuk -es que me una a la fuerza especial. me ayudara a vigila ese falso kira.

 _-además de que podre mirar mas de cerca a L_ -pensó el castaño.

...

-¿estas segura? -pregunto la shinigami.

-si -respondió la chica rubia.


	5. Chapter 5 Encantos

-Light, Ryusaki decidió que le gustaría que ayudaras con la investigación. -dijo la voz de su padre atravez del teléfono. -si te interesa debes venir de inmediato.

-voy para allá -contesto y colgó _¨¿cuanto me esforcé en involucrarme en la investigación? y ahora ellos me invitan a participar. tendré acceso a información clasificada del caso, lo que significa que sabré mas del otro Kira, debo averiguar cuanto pueda sobre el antes de que la fuerza especial se me adelante¨_

-gracias Light -dijo L dándole la mano al castaño.

-no hay de que, quiero atrapar a Kira tanto como tu Ryuga -dijo el castaño tomando la mano del Azabache.

-debo pedirte que me llames Ryusaki.

-¿he? - _¨así que ¿otro nombre falso?¨_ pensó Light, los otros se presentaron pero Light no les hizo el mas mínimo caso, estaba concentrado en mirar a cierto azabache hasta que su padre hablo.

-y yo Asahi.

Light miro a L -si claro ¿entonces yo debería llamarme Light Asahi?.

-si por favor para simplificar las cosas te llamare Light. -L le miro y luego camino hacia el sillón -comencemos a trabajar primero revisaras la información que tenemos y darás tu juicio.

Después de haber revisado la información, los videos y que L le explicara que no podía tomar Nota y no podía grabar nada de la información.

¨ _si no interfiero L morirá y no tendré que fingir que me gusta_ ¨ pensó Light.

-¿que piensas respecto a ese video Light?.

 _¨demonios es una prueba_ ¨ se levanto rápidamente del sillón y dijo -creo que es otra persona que tiene el mismo poder de Kira.

-¡¿el mismo poder de Kira?! -exclamo soichiro. -¿a que te refieres?.

-es ovio que el verdadero Kira no pudo haber mandado esas cintas, además de que no es propio de Kira usar tales victimas en sus asesinatos también que el verdadero kira necesita el rostro y el nombre para matar, el detective y los 2 policías fueron asesinados apenas llegaron a al televisora. -explico Light.

-es- es casi lo mismo que dijo Ryusaki.

-tienes razón nosotros creemos lo mismo. -dijo Ryusaki.

-así que ya lo sabias ¿era otra de tus pruebas? -Light se cruzo de brazos y miro a L.

-no pretendía ponerte a prueba -contesto el azabache -el que ambos llegáramos a la misma conclusión la teoría sea mucho mas creíble. queremos enviarle una respuesta al segundo kira y quiero que tu finjas ser kira.

-¿que? -eso sorprendió a Light _.¨¡Maldito! ese era su plan desde el principio¨_

-eres el único al que considero capas -explico l -estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo.

-termine Ryusaki creo que la hice bastante creible. -dijo el Castaño pasándole el papel al azabache.

-creo que hiciste un trabajo excelente solo que si no omitimos la parte de ¨eres libre de matar a L¨ terminare muerto.

-ajajaj lo siento creo que me deje llevar por el papel -rio Light levantándose del sofá. para abrazar al azabache y susurrarle al oído -no permitiría que mueras a manos de kira.

 _¨palabras falsas_ ¨ pensó L -Light si alguien entra podría vernos.

-cierto -dijo Light apartándose -eres libre de cambiar lo que quieras en el mensaje.

-suena bien -dijo L. -bien ukita ya puedes mandar el mensaje.

[...]

Light caminaba tranquilamente a su casa cuando vio a L parado frente a la puerta.

-Ryusaki ¿Qué haces aquí? es peligroso que salgas.

-lose pero quería verte Light -respondió el azabache.

-ven entra -le tomo de la mano y entraron a la casa -mi hermana y mi madre no están se fueron de viaje.

-¿Light? -pregunto el azabache.

-si Ryu-no pudo hablar mas porque Ryusaki había aprisionado sus labios en un beso.

L poso sus manos debajo de la camisa del castaño y comenzó su recorrido asta terminar bajo los pantalones del contrario.

-light estas duro -dijo L con una sonrisa juguetona.

¿enserio ese era L?

-déjame ayudarte -el azabache desabrocho el pantalón del castaño y acaricio por encima de la tela el ¨pequeño¨ problema del castaño.

-agh -¿porque eso se sentía tan bien?. Light sintió que L dejaba de acariciarle y introdujo en su boca su miembro erecto succionando y lamiéndolo. se sentía tan bien pero Light no pudo seguir dudando porque su mente se nublo y se corrió en la boca del azabache el cual se acerco a el aun con el liquido en su boca y lo beso, Light poso sus manos por encima de los hombros del azabache uniendo mas el beso sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro placenteramente.

RINNNNNNNN! se escucho el despertador.

Light abría los ojos pesadamente y apago el despertador, se levando y cuando sintió un dolor en su entrepierna.

 _¨¡porque soñé eso! maldita sea me esta afectando seriamente ver a Ryusaki todos los días¨_ se maldijo mentalmente asta llegar al baño y atender su problema.

siempre que llegaba al cuartel Ryusaki siempre estaba comiendo pastel y lamia de forma poco sana la cuchara ¡¿Qué se imaginaba que era?! solo quería provocarlo. pero los encantos de L no iban a afectarle ¡NO LO HARÍAN!.


	6. Chapter 6 Malentendido y Secreto

MALENTENDIDO

Actualidad:

Light sostenía a L entre sus brazos, ambos desnudos, viviendo su amor entre las sabanas blancas.

-te amo -dijo Light besando al Azabache.

-yo a ti -contesto L.

sus noches eran así desde que ambos seguían el juego del otro tratando de desenmascararse, se miraban de reojo, pronto después se reunían en las noches y se dejaban llevar.

-Light Yagami -llamo la shinigami cuando entro en la habitación.

Light le miro -¿que quieres?

-quiero que misa sea feliz -dijo la shinigami - y eso no sera posible si tu sigues con el -señalo a L quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Light.

Light apego a L mas a su cuerpo de manera protectora -si el muere yo dejare a misa y ella se suicidara ¿quieres eso?.

-piénsalo bien Light Yagami -dijo la shinigami desapareciendo de la habitación.

-¿Light? -llamo adormilado L. -¿estas bien?

-si.

-eso hora de prepararnos los demás no tardan en llegar. -dijo L levantándose para ir a buscar su ropa.

Light se levanto y se coloco su ropa, salio de la habitación y se sentó en la silla frente a la computadora.

A las pocas horas los demás llegaron y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares.

...

Light esta muy resbalosa -dijo L inclinándose cerca de la entrepierna de Light.

-solo tómala no tenemos todo el dia -dijo Light.

-¿Light? -murmuro su padre.

-...-matsuda sangraba por la nariz.

-no lo creo -comentaron los demás.

-Listo Light-kun -dijo L comiéndose la fresa que se le había caído en la silla de Light.

Mientras los otros estaban aclarándose la garganta y desviando la vista al techo.

-¿que pasa? -pregunto light por la actitud que tomaron los otros.

-por esta vez no lo se -dijo L.

-¿estarán enfermos?

-yo creo -comento L. -Nos vemos esta noche -susurro a light.

-claro.

[...]

 **EL SECRETO DE MISA-MISA**

-oye Rem -llamo la rubia -¿has oído algo de light?

-no, ¿porque?.

-es que, ya no puedo verlo todo por culpa de ese tal L -comento misa haciendo un puchero -pero entre mas lo pienso, Light deja de gustarle a Mias misa cada día que pasa.

Rem quedo sorprendida aunque no lo mostró y solo se limito a preguntar.

-¿porque dices eso Misa?

-es que, no lo se, simplemente deja de gustarle a Misa misa, aparte misa tiene a alguien mas que le gusta mucho, mucho.

-¿y quien es?.

Misa se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el armario, donde tenia varios mangas y posters, tomo uno de los mangas y le enseño la portada a la shinigami.

-¿lo ves? -pregunto misa a la shinigami -el es Usami Akihiko el mas guapo escritor de novelas BL de todo japón, ¡a Misa misa le gusta mucho mucho!, y mas cuando penetra duro contra el muro a Misaki-kun.

-¿un personaje de anime?.

-si~ el es tan perfecto que no importa que sea Gay eso lo hace mas perfecto, aun si no existe a Misa misa le gusta mucho.

Rem le miro en silencio.

-entonces si Light Yagami te dejara por un hombre ¿estarías feliz?.

-¡por supuesto! solo si es por un hombre y si deja que Misa misa tenga un vídeo hard de el siendo penetrado duro contra el muro.


	7. Chapter 7 Mirada asesina

La shinigami solo observaba el como la chica saltaba emocionada sobre la cama con el manga nuevo que se había comprado.

-Misa

-¿que pasa? -pregunto la joven dejándose caer sentada en la cama.

-si, Light y ese chico Ryuusaki, están juntos, ¿no te afecta en lo absoluto?

-eso ya me lo habías preguntado...

-si no te afecta no haré nada contra ellos, pero si llegaran a hacer algo que te afecte los matare a ambos.

-ay, Rem, ya te lo dije, ahora yo ya puedo vivir sin Light, porque tengo a mi querido Yaoi, si estoy sola no hay problema -sonrió mientras abría el manga - solo desearía que ese Ryuusaki me dejara tener un vídeo de el y Light, pero eso es imposible, ya que se nota que a Ryuusaki no le gustan ni las fotos, ni los vídeos.

La shinigami la observo en silencio, sin duda Misa había cambiado casi totalmente, antes no podía vivir sin Light Yagami y ahora era todo lo contrario, aunque debía admitir que esa Misa nueva y mejorada le agradaba mas.

-¡Ay, Dios mio! -grito la rubia -¡tengo una sesión de fotos! ¡se me ha olvidado por completo!

La rubia salto de la cama, se puso los zapatos, corrió por su bolsa y salio apresurada sin tiempo de cambiarse la pijama por ropa de salir.

...

-Light -llamo el azabache.

-¿que pasa Ryuga? -pregunto apartando la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿Quieres probar mi pastel? -pregunto L estirando el tenedor hacia el castaño -anda come, di ¨ah¨

-¿he?, no gracias -light volvió la mirada a la pantalla -puedes comértelo tu.

L al no haber logrado su cometido, dirigió su mirada a Matsuda quien había estado recargado en la pared leyendo algunos papeles y fue hacia el.

-¿quieres un poco?

-¿he?, ¡si no te molesta¡

Matsuda iba a tomar el mismo el tenedor pero L coloco el tenedor en la boca de Matsuda, quien al impresionarse por esa acción resbalo, jalando de la camisa al azabache quedando sus caras a escasos milímetros.

Matsuda se sonrojo por la cercanía.

-perdona -se disculpo L.

-¡N-NO!, yo debería disculparme, jeje -rió Matsuda nerviosamente al sentir un aura asesina mirándolo -¿Ryuusaki, porque no te levantas?

-no puedo.

-¿he?, ¿como?

-se me ha enganchado la pulsera en tu pantalón.

-¿d-des-desde cuando us-usas una pulsera? -pregunto Matusda queriendo aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente, juraría que sentía como alguien lo mataba con la mirada.

-solo...necesito mover mi mano y...

-agh... no..no hagas eso.

-solo...un poco...

-no... no muevas tu mano...

-espera...solo falta...

-agh...aghh...

-solo...un...poco..

-aghhh...¿y-ya es-esta?...

-casi...solo...

-aghhhh...¿y-ya?...aghh

Matsuda sentía que el rostro se le iba a derretir por tanta calor que sentía en ese momento.

-listo...

-¿Matsuda..estas bien? -pregunto L al ver la cara de Matsuda tan roja -¿acaso tienes fiebre? -junto su frente con la de Matsuda para comprobar si tenia fiebre.

cabia destacar que L y Matusda aun seguían en el suelo y que L aun estaba sobre Matsuda, ademas de que Light miraba a Matsuda de una forma muy sombría.

-no tienes fiebre, pero estas muy rojo...deberías irte temprano, solo para prevenir una enfermedad -ofreció L.

Matsuda asintió con la cabeza, L se levanto y ayudo a Matsuda, quien al estar de pie salio rápidamente del cuartel.

- _creo que si se sentía un poco mal_ -pensó L.

- _voy a matarte Matsuda_ -pensó Light.


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Cita o pastel? 2 en uno

**¿CITA O PASTEL?**

La rubia había llegado dando saltitos al cuartel, Light al verla se levanto y salio al encuentro, ante la mirada de L quien al percatarse de que Light había salido, el seguía comiendo su pastel muy agusto y sin preocuparse.

-Misa, ¿que haces aquí?

-Misa-Misa quería platicar contigo sobre algo importante, ¿sabes? no puedo decirlo aquí, o tu Ryuzaki podría escucharme.

-¿Mi Ryuzaki? -Light hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no sonrojarse por esa referencia -¿desde cuando?

-¿desde cuando es tu Ryuzaki?, ufff desde que se conocieron, no podía admitirlo pero se veían muy lindos juntos -la rubia rió -como una pareja de casados, debía admitir que estaba celosa, pero sabes es muy lindo que sean pareja, aunque claro, podrían darme un vídeo de ustedes dos ya sabes haciendo eso..

-Misa, dejate de bromas.

-Renuncio a ya sabes ser un peón en el tablero, desde ahora quiero ser amiga de Ryuzaki y tal vez darle consejos y vídeos de como hacerlo.

-¿Amiga de Ryuzaki?, ¿entonces ya no...?

-exacto ya no soy mas K 2 solo seré Misa la modelo amiga de Ryuzaki

-¿que pasara con Rem?

-solo dejare de ser k2 pero no a la libreta todavía quiero a Rem es mi amiga, y no les hará nada, eso es seguro. -la rubia abrazo a Light y le susurro - _usa protección_ -para después salir corriendo a su sección de fotos.

Light se quedo sorprendido, ¿Desde cuando Misa se había vuelto tan astuta, al darse cuenta de que estaba con Ryuzaki?, y ademas se había encargado de que Rem no lo asesinara ni a el ni a L, eso era gran ganancia.

-Vamos, Ryuzaki, solo iremos un rato y después regresamos.

-Matsuda, no me apetece salir cuando un asesino esta suelto, ademas yo no tomo.

-puedes ir de incógnito, nadie sabe que tu eres L, no creo que haya problema, ¿o si?

-Ya dije que no, ¿porque habría de ir solo contigo?

Light miro a Matsuda, ¿quería ir con _SU_ L a una cita solos? a no eso si que ni muerto lo permitiría.

-Matsuda, ¿acaso quieres una cita con Ryuzaki? -Light arrastro las palabras con odio oculto.

-yo..yo no.. solo quería llevarlo a que se relajara -respondió Matsuda tratando de librarse de la mirada que Light le daba, estaba seguro de que si su mirada matara ya estaría muerto, y no quería eso -¿porque no van ustedes? nosotros nos quedamos aquí.

-¿que dices Ryuzaki?

El mencionado miro a Light y luego a Matsuda y después a su pastel.

-creo que es mejor que los demás se vallan a relajar yo puedo quedarme -dijo mirando a Light,dándole a entender que tenia algo planeado.

-entonces yo me quedo contigo Ryuzaki -se ofreció Matsuda pero al darse cuenta de que Light lo mataba con la mirada decidió que era mejor que se fuera -saben que mejor si voy.

-yo me quedo con Ryuzaki -dijo Light sonriendo -ustedes vayan.

Los demás asintieron y salieron en dirección a quien sabe que lugar...

-¿Light?

-¿que?

-¿quieres pastel?

-ya no hay

-por eso, ¿no quieres salir a comprar mas pastel para mi?

Light le miro y sonrió

-iré por el pastel -tomo su cartera y salio.

- _¿cita? o ¿pastel?_ -pensó L mirando a Light - _Elijo pastel, aunque una cita con pastel no estaría tan mal, seria una buena combinación._

 **[...]**

 **MI QUERIDO DETECTIVE**

Light Yagami regresaba de comprar el pastel que su querido L le había pedido, ¿Quien diría que terminaría enamorado de el detective que se encargaría de mandarlo a la cárcel?, sin duda nadie había podido adivinarlo, pero aun así no se arrepentía.

-¿Disculpe? -llamo la mujer frente a el -¿es usted Light Yagami?

-¿quien lo busca? -pregunto desconfiado, después de todo si alguien te pregunta si eres 'tal persona' por la calle lo mejor es alertarse -¿te conozco de algún lado?

-No,...-la mujer lo pensó varios segundos para responder -pero.. yo a ti si, ¡valla que has crecido tanto!

-a todo esto,...¿quien eres?

-No es muy importante... -contesto restandole importancia -si tu padre no te ha hablado de mi, debo decir que no es importante.

-¿Conoce a mi padre? -pregunto, claro aun desconfiando de esa mujer, la cual no tenia mas de 40 años -¿de donde?

-si es mi hermano, debería al menos decirles a sus hijos que tienen una Tía.

-pues el nunca hablo de ti, así que con permiso -dijo rodeando a la mujer para seguir caminando.

-¡dile que iré a visitarlo muy pronto!

Light le ignoro y camino hacia el hotel, aun con el pastel en mano fue fácil llegar hasta el cuartel, donde L le esperaba, bastante ansioso, necesitaba su deseado dulce.

-¿porque tardaste tanto?

-me tope con una señora extraña -dijo colocando el pastel en la mesita de centro -¿puedes esperar a que traiga un plato y un tenedor?

L le miro para después asentir levemente con la cabeza-pero no tardes

-no tardare -dijo para ir directamente a la cocina y llegar rápidamente con 2 platos y un par de tenedores. le tendió un tenedor y un plato con una rebanada a L para después servirse un pedazo.

Entonces algo se le vino a la mente a nuestro gran detective y sonrió levemente para después lamer puntita de la fresa provocadora mente, mientras Light tragaba grueso a la par que el calor empezaba a sofocarle.

-¿Todo bien _Light_? -pregunto L saboreando cada letra del nombre -¿tienes calor?

Light comenzó a tratar de echarse aire con su mano mientras nuestro detective se acercaba lentamente a el, se sentó en el colocando sus piernas alrededor del castaño y sin darle tiempo froto su miembro con el del castaño.

-agh -Light gimió por el contacto -L aquí no... podrían entrar..

\- ¿ _seguro que quieres hacerme esperar_? -pregunto L haciendo círculos con sus caderas -¿ _estas seguro_?

Light trago grueso, ¡a la mierda todo! pensó y desesperado ataco la boca de su querido detective.

Light besaba desesperada mente a su detective necesitaba su boca, su piel, su esencia, necesitaba todo, pero mas estar dentro de aquel detective que despertaba sus instintos, y sin pensarlo su mano bajo lentamente por la espalda del azabache para entrar en el pantalón y tocar todo lo que se encontraba bajo la ropa interior del detective quien gimió por la intromisión en su zona baja.

-¿ _vas a dejarme esperar tanto tiempo_? -pregunto el azabache en el oído del castaño estremeciéndolo con una oleada de calor.

Entonces el castaño gruño al sentir su parte baja a punto de explotar y se saco los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, y sin esperar nada hizo lo mismo con L, dejando a la vista que el también estaba ansioso.

-¿lo quieres _todo_ ya o nos divertiremos un poco? -susurro el castaño mientras lamia y mordía el cuello de su detective dejando marcas.

L gruño, lo quería todo de una ves pero sabia que Light se tomaría su tiempo.

-como sea mejor, _Daddy -_ gimió arqueando la espalda, pues Light había tocado uno de sus puntos sensibles.

-Me gusta que me llames así -susurro el castaño con voz ronca, mientras entraba debajo de la camiseta del azabache y besaba sus bien formados pectorales.

-agh...¡ahgg!

-eres mio... todo mio

Light salio de la camisa del detective y tomo entre su boca al gran amigo del azabache. Recorrió el contorno con su lengua para después introducirlo todo dentro de su boca para succionar y lamerlo todo.

-¡aghh... dios! se siente tan bien -Y dicho eso el azabache se corrió dentro de la boca de su amante.

Light tomo su miembro y lentamente entro en L, sintiendo como esta se apretaba por su intromisión, espero y L movió sus caderas dándole a entender que quería que empezara, y Light dando leves estocadas comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza.

-se siente.. tan bien.. -gimió Light -agh

-agh... mas... mas rapido -pidió L.

-aggh

-si asi.. mas...mas...mas -pedía el azabache.

Light sintió que estaba apunto de correrse y soltó un gemido muy sonoro al momento que L se corria, entonces salio de su querido detective y se dejo caer junto a el en el suelo, sobre la alfombra.

-deberías pedirle a watari que se encargue de la alfombra -dijo Light abrasando al detective.

-se lo diré mas tarde, ¿quieres que vayamos a la habitación?

-el suelo no es muy cómodo, pero debo admitir que se sintió muy bien.


	9. Chapter 9 Especial Navidad y año nuevo

**[1/4]**

-Light -llamo L -yo tengo algo que decirte.

-¿que es? -pregunto el castaño mirándolo.

-Yo -hizo una pausa y suspiro -no se como decirlo.

-¿que pasa? ¿es algo grabe?

-No mucho.

-¿no mucho?¿a que te refieres con eso?

L suspiro -mi ex novio se unirá a la investigación.

-¿que?

-que mi ex novio se unirá a la investigación.

-no si te escuche la primera ves, pero ¿porque el se unirá? -Light se paso la mano por el cabello tratando de calmarse -¿porque no otra persona?

-el es un gran investigador y se ofreció a ayudar, ademas no hemos avanzado y pensé que seria bueno para la investigación.

-¿necesariamente tu ex novio? ¿estas seguro de que no ira tras de ti? porque si lo hace yo...

-tranquilo, creo que el ya me ha superado -dijo tomando al castaño por los hombros.

-¿¨creo¨? ¿como esta eso? ¿no estas seguro?

-Light, no tienes porque ponerte celoso -pazo sus manos alrededor del cuello del castaño acercándolo a el -yo solo te quiero a ti.

Light suspiro -si eso lo se, pero si el trata de seducirte, yo no me controlare en darle su merecido.

-eres un celoso sin remedio -rio L dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Light le sonrió de vuelta -no soporto que toquen lo que es mio.

-nadie va a tocar nada que sea tuyo Light.

-solo yo lo haré -dijo el castaño arrastrando a la habitación al azabache para después cerrarla con seguro.

...

-¿Light? ¿L? ¿están allí? -pregunto Matsuda tocando tres veces la puerta.

-¿necesitas algo Matsuda? -pregunto Light malhumorado pues tenia a cierto detective debajo de el esperando ansioso que continuara.

-los demás han llegado y parece que watari trae al nuevo miembro de la investigación.

-iremos en unos minutos -respondió L abrazando la cintura de Light con sus piernas.

-claro -respondió Matsuda -los esperaremos -y con eso Matsuda fue con los demás.

-deberíamos apurarnos -dijo L acercando su rostro al del castaño -nos esperan.

Light miro a L su pantalón y ropa interior estaban en sus tobillos al igual que la de Light. habían empezado con sus demostraciones hacia 20 minutos.

-entonces permiteme hacerlo mas rápido -dijo el castaño dando estocadas rápidas mientras el azabache gemía de placer en la oreja de Light arañando le la espala.

y pronto ambos habían terminado.

...

-soy Dean -dijo el pelirrojo -pero tu Matsuda puedes llamarme cariño -le guiño el ojo -por mi no hay problema.

Matsuda se sonrojo -Yo..yo...

-Dean deja en paz a Matsuda -regaño el azabache -si quieres puedes acosarlo en la salida, pero no en la hora de investigación -dijo comiendo la fresa del pastel que tenia frente a el.

-¿sigues comiendo dulces? -pregunto Dean alzando una ceja -creí que ya no comías, después de todos estos años sigues igual y no has envejecido, ¿como es posible? ¿acaso eres inmortal?

-No, ya te lo he dicho, no soy inmortal y mucho menos un vampiro bebe sangre -dijo L -para que no intentes mojarme con agua bendita, abrir las cortinas o darme comida con ajo.

-ya, ya -replico el pelirrojo - entendí perfectamente, no haré nada de eso.

-¿a que te refieres con vampiro? -pregunto Matsuda.

-cuando teníamos 17 creí que el era un vampiro -contó Dean con una sonrisa -fui a su cuarto y lo moje con agua bendita, abrí las cortinas de su habitación, ese día había muchísimo sol.

-lo saque a patadas -dijo L comiendo mas pastel -le dije que yo no era un vampiro.

-¡se veía de 10 años! no podías culparme por hacerlo, te veías demasiado joven a pesar de que tuviéramos la misma edad.

-solo la idea de que yo era un vampiro ya era ridícula, eso no es posible.

-vamos, ademas te veías tan sexy con la playera mojada -comento Dean sonriendo de lado -no podías hacer nada y acabe besándote.

Light le miro mal, había dicho que beso a SU L ¡le robo su primer beso! eso era simplemente un detonante, Light Yagami tenia demasiadas ganas de matar a Dean.

-fueron buenos tiempos -rio Dean -pero ahora solo somos amigos.

Light le miro al igual que todos a excepcion de L quien seguía comiendo su pastel.

-ahora, este lindo azabache -dijo Dean tomando a Matsuda de la muñeca para acercarlo a su pecho -me interesa y mucho, ¿que dices? te invito unas bebidas hoy en la noche.

Matsuda solo se sonrojo de sobremanera, solo le faltaba brillar como un foquito de navidad.

-tomare tu sonrojo como un si -dijo besando le la mejilla.

L suspiro -no puedes decidir eso tu mismo, ¿matsuda quieres ir con el?

-yo...yo..

-dijo que si -rió Dean -al menos yo lo entendí así.

-bien, has lo que quieras, pero solo en la salida.

-ten por seguro que haré lo que yo quiera con este bombón lindo.

-nunca cambias -suspiro L.

-¿Este siempre es así? -pregunto Light al azabache.

L asintió lamiendo el tenedor -siempre ha sido así.

 **[2/4]**

-Oye, L -llamo Dean -¿no tienes café?

-Watari dejo un poco en la cocina -dijo Matsuda al ver que L ignoraba al pelirrojo.

-Gracias Matsu ~ -agradecido el pelirrojo yendo a la cocina.

-No hay de que -respondió sonrojándose al ver que Ryuzaki le sonreía -¿p-pasa algo Ry-Ryuzaki? -tartamudeo Matsuda.

-No, nada -y de nuevo tenia esa sonrisa -oye Matsuda, ¿te gusta Dean?

-¡¿QUE?! ¡N-No! -respondió sonrojado hasta las orejas -¿p-porque lo pre-preguntas?

-me dio curiosidad -dijo L llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca -Light también quería saberlo.

-¿Y p-porque?

-curiosidad -respondió Light sentándose al lado de Ryuzaki.

-esta bien -dijo dudoso Matsuda -¿solo eso?

-si, ¿porque mas? es claro que a el le gustas, no necesito preguntarle directamente -comento Light pasando disimuladamente su mano a la entrepierna de L -¿Matsuda, los demás ya se han ido?

-si ya...solo quedamos Dean y yo -respondió Matsuda -pero ya me voy -dijo para después ir a la puerta.

-¿y Matsu? -pregunto Dean saliendo de la cocina.

-ya se fue -contesto L -justo acaba de salir.

-¡Oye! , eso no -se quejo el pelirrojo -¡Voy por ti mi amado!

Y dicho eso Dean salio disparado por la puerta.

-Dios -murmuro Matsuda al aire al escuchar el grito del pelirrojo -ayúdame.

...

-¿crees que lo alcanzo? -pregunto Light.

-probablemente -respondió L -¿quieres ir a la habitación?

-Por supuesto -dijo Light cargándolo hasta la habitación para después cerrar la puerta.

...

-¿quieres seguir? -pregunto Light tumbado en la cama.

-acabamos de terminar y tu quieres seguir -dijo L -voy a terminar en silla de ruedas por tu culpa.

-podemos cambiar de rol -comento Light como quien no quiere la cosa -ahora yo seré el pasivo y tu el activo.

-¿seguro?

-si

-¿enserio?

-si, enserio -dijo Light -¿que dices?

-pues, bien.

...

-¿como te fue? -pregunto L al pelirrojo.

-se me escapo -sollozo Dean -hoy no se me escapa.

-creo que si lo hará -dijo L.

-no lo permitiré, hasta tengo un plan.

-¿y cual es?

-es secreto.

...

-¿ese era tu plan? -pregunto L al ver a Dean y Matsuda esposados.

-si, y funciono muy bien -rió el pelirrojo.

Matsuda frunció el ceño, no podía estar pasando le eso a el ¿o si? deseaba que eso fuera una pesadilla de la que despertaría pronto, pero eso no paso, nunca despertó y seguía esposado a Dean, quien no dejaba de manosearlo cada que podía.

...

-pobre de Matsuda -dijo Light viendo como lagrimeaba -siento pena por el.

-¿enserio? -pregunto L alzando una ceja.

-No, la verdad no -rió Light.

...

Matsuda Lagrimeaba pidiendo mentalmente que ese día acabara pronto y así Dean lo dejara libre.

Dean observaba como Matsuda cerraba los ojos murmurando (y podía jurarlo) un padre nuestro y un santa maría, algo que le resulto muy cómico.

...

-adios Light -se despidió Soichiro -L.

-ven Matsu~ iremos por unos tragos -dijo Dean arrastrando a Matsuda fuera de la habitación -nos divertiremos mucho, ya veras, tal vez no puedas caminar adecuadamente pero tranquilo ya te compre una silla de ruedas.

En la cabeza de Matsuda se veían mini Matsudas corriendo de un lado al otro gritando peligro mientras un foco rojo se prendía y apagaba.

- _salven me_ -sollozo mentalmente.

...

Parece que no habían avanzado nada en el caso, el segundo kira había desaparecido y había muy pocas señales del otro kira.

-parece que han bajado las muertes de los criminales -comento L.

-¿puede que kira se aya cansado? -dijo Matsuda (ya sin estar esposado a Dean).

-no lo creo, mas bien creo que no quiere que lo encontremos -comento el padre de Light.

-Quiere mantener un perfil bajo -dijo L

-pero encontré algo interesante -el castaño tecleo algo en su computadora y en la pantalla apareció información -esta del lado de Yotsuba, han muerto personas que competían con ellos.

-puede que kira sea uno de ellos, puede que uno de los mas influyentes -comento Matsuda.

 **[3/4]**

L estaba felizmente comiendo su pastel de fresa, asta que Dean le quito su plato.

-L, ya basta, deja de comer pastel..

-Dean, no puedes quitarme mi pastel así, devuélvemelo -pidió L.

-No, mejor cómeme a mi -dijo

-déjate de tonterías Dean, dámelo o te pateare.

-¿patearme? ¿a mi? quiero ver qu..

y asi Dean termino en el suelo quejándose del dolor mientras nuestro querido detective disfrutaba de su pastel tranquilamente.

 **...**

-¡¿me estas diciendo que el insinuó que tu te lo comieras?! -grito el castaño -¡ese maldito degenerado! -lanzo al azabache a la cama -solo puedes comerme a mi, -lo aprisiono y ataco la boca del contrario -solo a mi.

...

-¿estas seguro de que no hiciste algo malo? -pregunto watari mientras le daba una bolsa de hielo -el amo Ryuzaki no se enoja fácilmente, ¿le quitaste su pastel?

Dean tomo la bolsa de hielo y la coloco en la zona afectada (entre sus piernas) -bueno, tal vez si le quite su pastel, pero, ¡¿como tiene tanta fuerza?!

-aprendió defensa personal, puede que no lo parezca pero el es bastante fuerte.

-si ya lo sentí, pero ¡¿porque tuvo que golpearme en mi hombría?! ¡duele un montón!

-déjeme decir, que estaba bastante enojado por lo que escuche, y puede que Light Yagami se entere de que se le insinuó al joven.

-¿porque tendría miedo de Light Yagami? , ¿acaso puede matarme fácilmente?

-creo que aun no se ha puesto al corriente con el caso, Light Yagami es el primer sospechoso de ser kira, pero desconocemos como es que dejo de serlo de unos días para otros.

Dean tembló ligeramente, Kira podría ser el novio de L, estaría muerto tan pronto Light Yagami recuperara su poder de matar, eso no era bueno para el, no quería morir, lo mejor seria que se alejara un poco del detective.

...

-¿Matsuda, que te pasa? -pregunto Aizawa -¿estas bien?

-me duele el trasero -se quejo.

-¡¿no me digas que tu y Dean?!

Matsuda lloriqueo -estaba muy borracho, no me acuerdo casi de nada, pero ya me imagino que me hizo ese pervertido.

-¡Muchas cosas Wuu! -grito Dean desde la cocina.

-¡Maldito!¡te aprovechaste de mi estado para violarme!

-¡No es violación si lo disfrutaste, querido Matsu! -grito Dean en defensa -¡ademas lo disfrutaste! ¡y pedías que te diera mas fuerte!

Matsuda enrojeció -¡E-Es mentira yo nunca pedí m-mas!

-¡claro que si! ¡hasta te grabe con mi celular!

-¡eso es asqueroso! ¡pervertido! -grito Matsuda tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¡pero soy tu pervertido y me amas!

-¡yo no te amo!

-¡¿entonces porque me pedías mas?!

-¡estaba borracho!

-los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad-evidencio L.

Matsuda estaba tan rojo como un tomare maduro y Dean se mostraba triunfante con una sonrisa burlona hacia Matsuda.

 **...**

Matsuda era arrastrado por el pelirrojo hacia la cantina, lo único raro que había para Matsuda era que no había ninguna mujer.

-¿y las mujeres? -pregunto con inocencia Matsuda -no veo a ninguna.

Dean rió -no hay ninguna, este es un bar GAY -dijo resaltando la ultima palabra.

Entonces Matsuda camino asta la barra (seguido de cerca por Dean ya que aun estaban encadenados) Y Pidio un tequila del fuerte.

-saliste mexicano, Matsu querido -bromeo Dean -me encantas mas cada dia.

Y así Matsuda siguió tomando asta no poder levantarse por si solo.

 **[4/4]**

Dean estaba tranquilamente frente a su computadora en el cuartel general asta que un castaño se acerca a el.

-¿todo bien? ¿no necesitas nada?

-todo bien Light, y no, no necesito nada, gracias.

Light le miro con odio -¿porque coqueteaste con L?

-oh, asi que estas celoso, bueno déjame decirte que yo fui su primer amor -dijo Dean con voz queda -y que tu eres el segundon.

Light se contuvo las ganas de estrangularlo -¿así? ¿acaso tengo que recordarte que el primer amor nunca dura?

Dean rió -pues si, -afirmo socarronamente -8 años no fueron muchos, ¿que te puedo decir?

-pues déjame decirte que ese L ya no es tuyo, ahora es mio.

El pelirrojo sonrió -deberías agradecerme porque yo fui su maestro y déjame decirte que fui uno muuuuy bueno.

Light enrojeció y apretando los puños se fue a la cocina.

-Watari ¿de casualidad no tienes un cuchillo afilado por allí? lo necesito urgentemente.

-lo siento joven Yagami, no tengo ninguno, pero en el armario hay una soga por si quiere usarla.

Light le agradeció y salio directo a la habitación.

-¿Matsuda? -dijo Light al abrir el armario -¿que haces amarrado con esa soga? -le pregunto cuando le quito la mascada negra que el azabache traía puesta en la boca.

-bueno, digamos que estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sillón revisando lo del caso kira y de pronto todo se volvió obscuro, y pues al final tu me encontraste aqui.

-¿fue Dean?

-pues...es lo mas probable -dijo Matsuda mientras Light le liberaba de la soga.

-vaya ademas de que dejo una nota -comento el castaño sacando el papel de la chaqueta de Matsuda.

 _¡HOLI! Dejame decirte que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro Matsu 3_

 _para cuando despiertes alguien te estará leyendo esta nota, esa persona va a ser un castaño que se parece a justin biber y ademas se acuesta con mi ex (al cual yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe) asi que si son las 7 en punto probablemente yo ya este en el cuarto de mi ex tratando de conseguir algo mas que un buenas noches._

 _besos el querido Dean._

-¡ESE MALDITO!¡LO VOY A MATAR POR SER UNA ZORRA! -grito Light mientras corría a la habitación donde dormía con L.

Matsuda recogió la nota que Light había tirado al suelo.

-¡Dios! pero que zorra es ese Dean -dijo después de leer la nota - ¿porque siempre atraigo a los putos? -lloriqueo Matsuda -pobre de mi, si el me llega a coger me pegara el sida.

-¡No tengo SIDA!

-¡¿Dean?! ¿no estabas en el cuarto de L?

-ñee la castaña me saco a patadas, así que vine contigo a que me des mi beso de las buenas noches -dijo abrazando a Matsuda por detrás -y tal vez me des algo mas, ¿que dices?

Matsuda enrojeció -¡N..Ni loco! ¡aléjate!

-Vamos Matsu, la noche antepasada bien que estabas caliente.

-¡me drogaste!

-¡pero lo disfrutaste!

Matsuda le cacheteo -¡aléjate de mi pervertido! -y así salio corriendo del cuartel siendo seguido por un Pelirrojo pervertido.


	10. Chapter 10 El regalo de misa Final

Misa acababa de dejarle a Light una caja envuelta con bonito papel azul brilloso y un moño verde.

-¡espero y lo disfrutes! -y sin mas se fue dando saltitos hacia la salida.

Light entro al cuartel con la caja en mano, preguntándose que era lo que contenía, no seria que misa le haya mandado...Light negó con la cabeza, no, simplemente, no podía ser lo que pensaba.

Misa no podía enviarle esa clase de regalos, sabiendo que L lo revisaría...¿o si? no era tan tonta...Light se había arrepentido de haberrlo tomado.

-Light , ¿sabes que tengo que revisarlo, ¿verdad?

-Si, Ryuzaki, lo se, solo que... -L tomo el regalo y sacando el listón abrió la tapa.

Light pudo ver en su imaginación como lo que L sujetaba en sus manos tenia cuadritos censurando aquel aparato.

-No sabia que tuvieras ese tipo de fetiches, Light -comento Dean burlón -aunque no te juzgo.

L guardo el artefacto de nuevo en la caja -toma Light, no es peligroso así que, quédatelo.

Light se sonrojo a sobremanera.

Soichiro carraspeo ignorando por completo el regalo que misa le había entregado a su hijo.

-es tiempo de que sigamos en la investigación, ¿no lo creen?

Dean asintió -estoy de acuerdo con usted.

-Yotsuba, ha estado...

[...]

-¿Light? ¿que tanto haces en el baño?

Light trago -N...Nada, Y..Ya salgo.

-¿compraste un masajeador sin que yo...? no me digas que...¿Light estas usando _esa_ cosa...?

-Y..Yo ¿quieres entrar? -dijo Light desde dentro del baño -me resulta incomodo hablar a través de la puerta.

-¿seguro que quieres que te interrumpa mientras haces _eso_ con _eso_..?

-Mas bien...yo diría que quiero que me ayudes.

-...Bueno, si eso quieres -L abrió la puerta y entro.

Light estaba en el suelo desnudo con _esa_ cosa de color rosa vibrando dentro de su pequeño y apretado agujero, una imagen un tanto (muy) provocadora y sensual.

Light estiro sus brazos hacia L -ven aquí y ayúdame...después te tocara a ti que yo te ayude.

L desabrocho su pantalón y sacándose la camisa dejo a la vista del castaño su cuerpo blanco porcelana(bastante sexy a los ojos de Light) Tomo al castaño por las caderas acercándolo a el.

-¿en la ducha o en la cama?

-en ambas -respondió Light dificultosamente debido a la excitación del momento.

L tomo en su mano el consolador que Light tenia en su pequeño agujero y simulando embestidas lo metió y saco del castaño, quien gemía y lagrimeaba de placer ante las acciones del azabache.

Light coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amante, mientras este seguía en lo suyo, el castaño mordía y succionaba el cuello del azabache, dando sensaciones placenteras al mayor, quien ya estaba sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba por la falta de atención. L llego al punto dentro de Light, quien soltó un jadeo agudo junto al oído del azabache, apago el consolador y lo saco fuera de Light.

-Me..Me toca atenderte a ti.

El castaño se coloco a gatas sobre el azabache, bajo el bóxer del azabache y quitandole el consolador con una sonrisa lo poso en los labios entre abiertos del mayor

-has lo que quieras que te haga en tu amigito.

L paso la lengua por la punta para después con sus manos meterlo mas en su boca, hasta su garganta, lamiendo y succionando audible mente para el castaño.

El castaño saco el consolador de la boca del azabache, y lentamente acerco la punta del aparato al estrecho agujero de L, deteniéndose, dejo el aparato a un lado, y lentamente se acerco al miembro desatendido de su amante, pasando su húmeda lengua por la punta.

-encarguémonos de este asunto primero -dijo sonriendo al azabache, quien jadeaba al sentir el aliento del castaño en su zona baja.

-hazlo...de...una vez -dijo entrecortadamente el azabache.

Light tomo el miembro de L entre sus manos y lentamente paso su lengua por el contorno para después engullirlo hasta su garganta mientras simulaba embestidas, cada vez mas rápidas, lo sacaba de su boca para lamer y succionar la punta, hasta el punto de hacer enloquecer de placer a su amante, haciendo que este se corriera en su boca.

El castaño después de haber disfrutado tener el miembro del azabache en su boca, saboreando el liquido blanco tomo el consolador y de una embestida lo metió dentro de su amado detective para después encenderlo en la primera velocidad.

L soltó un jadeo de dolor al sentir que sin previa preparación había metido aquella cosa grande y vibratoria.

Light subió la velocidad del aparato, subiendo encima de su amante froto sus miembros al tiempo que daba embestidas con el consolador en el agujero del azabache cada vez mas rápidas, la fricción comenzaba a sentirse como el mismo cielo para ambos quienes al tiempo que el otro se corría soltaron fuertes gemidos.

El castaño saco el consolador del cuerpo de su detective, dejo el aparato a un lado y tomando el cuerpo del azabache por la cintura, dejo que el otro lo abrazara con las piernas para cargarlo y llevarlo hasta la cama.

-segunda ronda -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se besaban lentamente.

-¿quieres dar o quieres recibir?

-ambas -respondió el azabache sonriendo.

Light sonrió también -ya que lo pides.

El castaño coloco a su detective en la cama cuidadosamente y colocándose en pose 69 (la cual había aprendido) hizo que L tomara el miembro en su boca al igual que el.

Light pasaba su lengua por poda la extensión del miembro del azabache, mientras L succionaba y mordía el del castaño arrancándole jadeos, que se sentían en su propio miembro, haciéndole sentir increíblemente bien.

Ambos siguieron hasta correrse en la boca del contrario, L se acerco a Light aun con el liquido en su boca, le dio un beso húmedo, acompañado de lengua y mordidas salvajes, al tiempo que el otro le respondía exitosa mente.

L sentó al castaño sobre su miembro y entrando en el lentamente, tomo a Light por las caderas ayudándolo a subir y bajar sobre su miembro, el azabache lo coloco sobre su espalda y penetrándolo con fuerza estaba llevando al castaño cerca del orgasmo, al tiempo que el mismo llegaba.

Ambos se corrieron inmediatamente después que el otro, L salio de Light y el castaño froto su miembro con el del azabache, ataco la boca del mayor, hasta estar nuevamente duros.

Light coloco a L sobre su espalda y metiendo lentamente su erecto miembro en el lindo trasero de su amante, observo como el rostro del azabache reflejaba el placer que estaba sintiendo, sus mejillas estaban tornadas de rosa, sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos salvajes y por las folladas orales, un hilo de saliva salia de su boca, sus ojos hundidos en la lujuria y el placer, lo miraban con tanta excitación mientras lo embestía, lo volvía loco y de una sola estocada entro en el.

Al tiempo que el detective jadeaba y gemía de placer Light lo embestía con fuertes y rápidas estocadas, el sudor corría por sus cuerpos, la temperatura estaba al máximo, la excitación estaba sobrepasando los limites, el liquido salia, light golpeaba aquel punto que volvía loco a su amante, aquel punto que lo hacia gemir y gritar de placer pidiendo que le diera con mas fuerza.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando al igual que la velocidad y los gemidos de placer.

Light dio la estocada final.

L gimió fuertemente.

Light se corrió dentro de el.

Ambos jadeantes y exhaustos se acomodaron para dormir abrazados.

-Watari tendrá que lavar las sabanas -dijo Light atrayendo el cuerpo de su detective.

-y el baño.


End file.
